The Glassware Core and its 24 staff members employ over 100 pieces of equipment, throughout the Rockefeller, Schwartz and Zuckerman Research Centers, to deliver more than 5,000 pieces of cleaned and sterilized labware to more than 110 investigators and their staff. Daily routines include decontamination and collection of soiled labware; hand-scrubbing and visual inspection of each piece before further processing in commercial glasswashers; sorting, wrapping, and/or plugging followed by processing in high-temperature ovens and steam autoclaves before return to the laboratories. Specialized procedures also provide for acidwashing and RNase-free preparations. All processing follows standardized operating procedures specially adapted to meet the needs of each user, and is ascertained to meet the minimum standard of visually clean or less than 4 ug/ml of debris, following the criteria for acceptance of LeBlanc and the FDA on the validation of cleaning processes. Over 90% of all work is restocked in each laboratory within an 8-hour time frame, providing cost and space savings to the laboratories. This core also provides dry ice stores throughout the research environment, assists with the monitoring of disposal of biohazardous waste and broken glass from laboratories, as well as provides for the decontamination of radioactive and other forms of biohazardous waste. To minimize costs to the laboratories, only hands-on time is charged for all services. Changes are anticipated in operating procedures to allow increased standardization in washing with the use of acid and alkaline detergents in the glasswashing machines, further reducing the hands-on time charged to users. When demand dictates, services will be expanded to include standardized cleaning of specialized laboratory equipment, such as cell and tissue incubators or freezers.